vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Priest twinking guide
Role Priests have access to Fear, which should be used liberally. Priests are not the best flag-carriers in the game, more suited to healing/dispelling others while moving. Shadow is not very potent offensively until the 40-49 tier (with Shadowform). Choosing A Race See Racial Traits for more information. Alliance Human *Passive improved stealth detection *Every Man for Himself, which replaces your PvP trinket (2 min cd instead of 5 min, plus a free trinket slot) *Spirit increased by 3% Draenei *Gift of the Naaru, which is an instant HoT *2% chance to resist shadow spells Night Elf *2% chance to resist nature spells *Shadowmeld allows you to stealth *Reduced chance to be hit by melee and ranged attackers Dwarf *Stoneform, which clears all poisons, bleed, and diseases *2% chance to resist frost spells Horde Undead *Cannibalize, which allows a fast health regeneration after a fight *Will of the Forsaken combined with Fear Ward makes you almost impervious to fear *2% chance to resist shadow spells Troll *Berserking will increase your casting speed by 30% for 10 seconds every three minutes. *Regeneration gives 10% faster health regeneration and 10% of your health regeneration in combat (passive) *All movement impairing effects are 15% shorter Blood Elf *2% chance to resist spells *Arcane Torrent will restore mana, and silence nearby enemies. Talent tree For any spec and level, whether this is disc, shadow or holy, Spirit Tap (shadow tree, 1-5 points) and Healing Focus (holy tree -2 points) are mostly recommended. Other talents based on your playstyle. At level 19 most twinks tend to be hybrid. Also, the talent tree does not open new abilities yet. At level 29 though, the priest talent tree gets real interesting. Shadow priests can use mind flay for additional cc and dps, holy priests can obtain the aoe spell Holy Nova that both heals as damages, and discipline priests have the opportunity to greatly improve their mana pool. * Shadow priests are good at slowing flag carriers, but their offensive playstyle often puts them in dangerous positions. It's an interesting spec that only comes to its right best when there are other healers in the field. * Holy priests also have their holy dps boosted, and holy nova is just plain fun. However, expect more heal bonus from your gear than from this talent tree. * Discipline priests are (imho) the best priests in battleground, simply because they can gear up with high spirit and have a manapool that outlasts many opponent. Whichever you choose depends largely on your playstyle. Shadow priests can still heal well, holy priests can do fine dps. Example build Level 19 : hybrid Hybrid priest that relies on movement, HoT's and DoT's and a spare moment to survive. Can do as much damage as healing, seemingly simultaneously. Not the strongest build. (Note: Spirit Tap will only prot if you land the killing blow) Example build Level 29 : discipline priest 14/2/4 - Disc priest with good survivability and strong mana regen.(Note: Spirit Tap will only prot if you land the killing blow) Gear For a guide to gearing your Priest twink refer to the Cloth Twink Gear Guide. Tips * Use a lot of instant spells: Renew, Shadow Word: Pain. A player with renew on him can will know after 1 tick what to expect on incoming heals for the next 12 seconds and can anticipate on that. Shield and flash however are the lifesavers when a friendly player has dangerous low health. * DoT anyone that can stealth: rogues and druids (and Night Elves for Horde). Oh, and DoT as much others too, unless sheeped. That is, as long as you can spare the mana. In a good group, your priority will be on healing. However not rarely you will see your DoT's throw you in the top-5 damage. * The additional advantage of putting DoT's is, if you put talent points in spirit tap, if this target dies you spirit tap may proc. If you put HoT's on (many) friendly targets and their enemies dies your spirit tap won't prot, it requires you to land a killing blow on the enemy. See Also * Twink * Healer twinking guide External links Category:Twinking guides Category:Priests